TwoBeat Tales
by SleepyShuffle
Summary: A small collection of song-ficlets with various parings.
1. Mountains

**Disclaimer; **I own nothing! Bet you didn't expect to read that here!

Intro;

...I needed something to get me writing again after a recent bout of writers block X_X So here you go, a collection of tiny stories X3 First up is; KojuroxMasamune (One-sided?) & MasamunexYukimura. Song lyrics are from Mountains - Biffy Clyro.

* * *

><p><strong>I took a ride, I took a ride. I wouldn't go there without <em>you.<em>**

Everywhere together, always in the others shadow, I've got his back and he's always got mine. He helps me find some logic and I help him to find some fun.

But even when he was there, when we were charging into battle or sitting with sake in our hands. A part of me still felt empty…no amount of laughing, talking, chatting with my comrades or drinking ever made the space feel full. Soon as I was sober, somehow it felt an inch wider. I'm sure Kojuro could tell, and he could also tell there wasn't a thing he could do either.

Because the hole went through my heart and couldn't be filled by Kojuro as he was already filling in my right eye, it would too far for him to stretch, no matter how hard he tried. We'd go on fighting till our arms ached, blood boiled and ran, silly grins were still plastered on our faces, but beneath it all, beneath the drunken antics, the wild fights and even wilder parties. That hole stubbornly wouldn't heal.

Still Kojuro stuck with me, because without my right eye, I'm almost blind. Whenever I take a ride, run or walk. Kojuro is with me and I wouldn't have it any other way. Secretly I think we both hoped that, if we walked or rode far enough, we'd find some way to fill that hole and complete my puzzle.

We just needed the right piece.

**I took a ride, I took a ride. I wouldn't leave here without you.**

When we found him, when Masamune first fought him…I could tell we weren't leaving without him.

I felt my heart lurche in my chest when I saw the looks in their eyes it was almost like they'd already found a connection. True I didn't want the young Lord to be unhappy and all this time I had aided him in trying to find his missing link…but once it had happened, I began to have completely different feelings towards the matter.

When they fought they were an equal match, almost as if they were perfect together…shamefully it made me feel a little ill. It was like they'd set each others hearts on fire. I could feel jealousy plaguing my heart, every time I saw them fighting or relaxing together my heart ached like it was punctured. It felt like I was being replaced or maybe had something stolen, by no less than a mere boy…I began feeling a little outcast...

This other boy was wild, out of control, it was easy to match him with a forest fire. I'm not sure I liked it when Masamune looked at him, with that glint in his eye. Sanada Yukimura was just a cub that was running wild…no-one but that infuriating ninja to guide him, it won't be long before that train comes off it's tracks.

One impulse idiot is enough…

But who am I to stop this wildfire? It finally seems like Masamune is for once happy…I should not be the one to rob him of this happiness, no matter how much I rob off myself.

**Nothing lasts forever, except _you_ and me.**

"Something wrong Kojuro?"

I blink for a second before I realise I've been staring at Masamune and I shoot him a small smile of reasurance back.

"It's nothing" I reply casually as he just nods and leans his head back against the sakura tree, his arm round the waist of a sleeping cub. But my focus is on how the moon's hitting others jaw line.

I can still feel that strange twinge in my heart even now…they say time is the greatest healer, but I feel like I've been in that waiting room for years. These feelings won't ever leave. I look blankly out across the fields. Suddenly I heard the tiniest rustling in the branches and I glanced up to see a tiny glint of metal passing overhead.

Masamune noticed me beginning to stand, "It is something this time, right?" he grinned lazily. I merely nodded slightly,

"Please excuse me, I have something to take care of" I said, spotting the ninja in the very corner of my eye, I was never sure what the ninja was up to, but it was an excuse to leave.

"Sure, later Kojuro…" he said, turning to look at the boy in his arms. I was about to leave but I spared myself a final glance. I could see a genuine smile on his face, and again it made me feel a little twisted. Until he met Yukimura…I was the only one who he'd smile with. From the angle I was at, I couldn't see the other boy laying beside him…sometimes I would imagine it was just me and him again. Alone together, versus the world.

I smile weakly, forever tricking myself into something it's not.

**Love will last forever, between you and me.**

I watch him leave before turning my head to look at Yukimura, finally out of energy and asleep in my arms. Even now I can feel a stupid smile spreading on my face watching him softly inhale the cool night air.

I'm glad I have Yukimura…and I hope he's happy with my heart, cause it's all his- not that I'd ever tell him that. Somehow I think he knows anyway…buried within that crazy mind of his.

I hear his footsteps finally leaving and I turn to see his retreating back, the same smile remaining on my face. I'm also glad I have _him_, because without Kojuro….I wouldn't have a heart to give.

**_You_ are my mountain, you are my sea.**

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>Yeah so how was it? Helped get me back to writing anyway X3 I like the end better than all of it. And after re-reading a few times I figured that the fic doesn't really go with the actual song, the song's too happy xD But anyway...did you get what I was trying to do with the lyrics? Hmmm, well did you? Anyone has any requests for any songs or pairings, I shall have a go. But I'm not promising miracles...as you can probably tell from this ficlet xD]


	2. Love Don't Live Here

A very very short MotoMoto chapter...enjoy~~ ^ ^ Motonari POV...it probably wasnt obvious...in fact you could probably imagine this was for any 2 guys from basara xDDD Haha, well it's meant to be MotoMoto...I'll leave now! Sorry! Meep xDDD

* * *

><p><p>

It can make people smile and twice as fast make them cry. It can help mend broken hearts and puncture them too. It's not something you can hold, but it's something you can sense. You can't buy it and you can't sell it either. Sometimes you can feel it _but you'll never be able to touch it._

Although sometimes I come close.

Sometimes when we're dancing under the sun, we clash so close I can smell his scent and sometimes see the small glint of blue in his eye. His lips are always just out of my reach to make it look accidental, and his hands are always holding the weapon which stands between us. As much as I want to reach out and touch…

I can't, I have to keep his canine grin away. Because I'm scared to let people in, to let them past my defences. The reality of his arms around me feels similar to prison bars. Once people see how lonely and weak I truly am it will present a weakness and too much is at stake.

Love won't make me stronger, it'll only make me weaker. I must not be foolish, I must be patient.

I keep my distance and lock myself away from temptation, from his pale lips that I want to meet with mine.

But worst of all…

_I feel myself smiling_

I think he knows I love him.

And that's why he smiles back.


	3. Warrior

**A.N: Hi hi...I was basically just going through my documents last night and found this, I was meant to put this in TwoBeat Tales ages ago...it's just a drabble from Yukimura's POV really about his life in general haha...can be (and should be ;D ) seen as YukixMasa if you want. Otherwise it's yeah...just as Yukimura drabble...enjoy or walk away now! Idc~ (Inspired by the song Warrior by Yeah Yeah Yeahs...for some reason I made me think of Yuki...)**

* * *

><p>I must go alone…<p>

I stare at the road in front of me, doubt failing to be hidden on my face as I clutch the reigns of my horse tightly in my white knuckled hands. War has never made me nervous before…why should it now?

I decide to gently kick my horse and urge it to move forward so that the army behind me doesn't start to doubt the strength of its leader.

There's nothing more I like than a good fight, especially when the opponent is strong. It heightens my will to succeed and I'm able to improve my techniques. I am afraid of no army that may stand against me, I am stronger than them all. So why then do I feel fear on this lonely road…only it isn't lonely, the chatter and laughter of the men behind me sound as evidence.

But I am alone because I am without Oyakata-sama…and I feel weak because of it. Just to know that he is gone, and I can never return to him feel like someone is clawing painfully inside my chest. I've got nothing to fall back on, nobody to help me if I fail. It's me yet my failure will not be mine alone…I have to guide my army.

I cringe and hunch my shoulders forward, but there's nobody to guide me. Any mistake I make, any lives I loose. It's going to be my fault and because there's nobody to forgive me, I wonder if I will ever forgive myself for when the inevitable happens as I am just a rookie commander.

I take in a deep breathe and slowly sit up.  
>"I can do this" I tell myself, my jaw is still tensely locked though as I glare at the road ahead. The road leading out into the open wild country of warring states and lords, now I too am one of them.<p>

I straighten my back and breathe out.

"You're a warlord, you must start to act like one"

* * *

><p>The road was long and had many twists and turns, ups and downs that made me want to run into exile with shame and others that made me stay up till morning drinking in celebration. But at the end of it all only one thing stands in my way.<p>

In a lot of aspects I have to thank the road I was forced to walk. Anything that stood in my way, whether I knew how to handle it or not had to be tackled and I grew stronger and wiser because of it. Breaking down the single barriers on the road to my future. There's only one thing, one person who served to confuse me. One person who just kept coming back for more.

Logic told me that I should find this irritating and find him annoying. Yet every time he shows up, my blood boils like liquid lava and I get a strange kind of energy coursing through me, telling me to fight.

I can never win, and neither can he. But that doesn't stop us trying.

We could wage war till the ends of the earth and neither of us shall win.

I can't exactly say what our feelings are or what state our relationship is in…but I do know they're both mutual and I can tell our lives are doomed to be entwined with each other forevermore.

And truth be told, Masamune, I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
